Surprise Wake Up
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Raven wakes up after a night she can't remember and finds herself with two warm bodies snuggling her on both sides. BBTerRaven OT3 fluff. Please review if you have any comments.


Raven was the first to wake up. Not surprising, given her usual early morning routine. This time was different, however. She felt unbelievably warm in her bed, as she felt two warm bodies on either side of her. She turned to the right.

Terra.

Well, that was unexpected. The geomancer had returned to the team a while ago, and Raven could have sworn that she was flirting with her just as much as she was with Beast Boy for some reason. Guess this confirmed it. The details on how they ended up in this situation were fuzzy, but if Terra were here, cuddling up to her side, then the other must be…

Beast Boy, of course.

She had sensed that he had a crush on her for a while now, and that it was confusing him because of how much he loved Terra as well. Only natural that he would find himself in bed with both girls.

Raven, herself, had been questioning her sexuality lately. She knew she liked men, and Beast Boy was very attractive to her. She couldn't help but feel corny as she described him as having a wild appeal to her. But, Terra's advances towards her as well as Beast Boy hadn't been unwelcome. She found she actually liked being flirted with by such a pretty girl.

 _Guess I'm bisexual, I think._ Raven thought to herself. She then noticed one detail in particular that she had missed until just now. They were all naked.

She let out a sudden gasp that woke the other two from their slumber. Both of them looked around confused until realization hit. They each sat up quickly, blushing hard as they took in the sights of each other.

It would seem that the alcohol had decided to solve their little love triangle with a drunken threesome. Go figure.

The silence seemed to last forever until Terra was the only one brave enough to break the silence with the question that had been burning on her mind.

"Um, we… we used protection, right?" She asked, seeming scared. It was odd for Raven to see her like this. She was usually so confident about this topic until now.

She noticed Beast Boy's ear droop a bit, the sight of which made her feel a pain of sympathy for him.

"Well, no, but…" He began, but Terra cut him off.

"No?! Oh no, no, no, I can't get pregnant now, I only just came back a few months ago, and I can't stand to leave this life again. How are you so calm about this Raven, you could be sterile too?" She asked.

Raven felt a brief bit of sadness hit her before she fought it back down. "I'm a crossbreed. I can't have kids."

She felt both Terra and Beast Boy's sympathy for her, but it was different somehow. She felt Terra's sympathy but it was a bit distanced. Beast Boy however, she felt an understanding sadness come from him? Did that mean?

She continued thinking to herself while Terra continued to panic, sending a million questions at Beast Boy that he couldn't even hope to answer fast enough. Raven snapped back to attention, feeling the cool air against her bare skin as she interrupted.

"Terra, please let Beast Boy speak and try to calm down." She stated. Raven used her powers a bit to try to help the geomancer settle down. For her credit, Terra did manage to calm down enough to let Beast Boy explain.

"You see, Terra, the thing is, uh, I'm, uh, like Raven. I'm sterile too." He admitted. Raven could feel that this was one of his biggest secrets that he was finally let out.

"Oh." Terra responded.

"Yeah."

Terra looked towards the two other naked occupants of the bed. She didn't need Raven's empathy to tell that they were both a little upset about their reproductive capabilities.

"I'm sorry, guys, you know, for freaking out." She took the two of them into a hug. She felt Beast Boy return it, but the truly surprising thing was that Raven hugged the two of them back as well.

All three of them sat in bed. Naked and holding each other as closely as possible. The awkwardness had vanished from the situation and Raven could feel the affection flowing between them.

"So," Beast Boy brought them out of the silence, "Is this the last time I'll be waking up with two beautiful women, or am I doomed to never get an encounter I can actually remember?"

Terra giggled while Raven rolled her eyes. "Way to ruin the mood." She said, though there was a smirk.

"Can you blame a guy for asking?" He asked.

"No, I suppose not. And don't worry," She spared Terra a glance who nodded in understanding. "I think we'll all be getting used to this soon."

A/N – I'll update Mafia Princess soonish, sit tight. Also thinking of getting back to writing Single Parents.


End file.
